A Strange Omen (BrackenfurBFB)/Allegiances
Allegiances SunClan: Leader – Whitestar: Sleek white tom Deputy – Lightningcloud: Rare calico tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Lionpaw) Medicine Cat – Owlbreeze: Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Specklepaw) Warriors – Larchbrook: Pale sandy she-cat Oakfoot: Big dark brown tom Kestrelheart: Swift gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw) Tumbletail: Small ginger tom Molenose: Black tom with white underbelly and long tail (Apprentice: Longpaw) Spiderstone: Long-haired, dark ginger she-cat (Apprentice: Flintpaw) Frostflame: Tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn ear Minkear: Timid white she-cat, amber eyes Foxtail: Ginger she-cat with white back legs Lynxleap: Ginger tabby with black spots on her nose and lips Queens – Poppystripe: Pretty light brown queen with a white tail tip (Kits: Nettlekit, Ferretkit, and Cherrykit) Mistyheart: Small white queen (Kits not born yet) Apprentices – Lionpaw: Long-haired, golden tom with blue eyes Flintpaw: Jet-black tom with gray chest fur Specklepaw: Black she-cat with dark green eyes Emberpaw: Fluffy gray tom with amber eyes Longpaw: White she-cat with a black stripe Elders – Tawnyfish: Very small dark ginger tom with black stripes Pearfall: Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat Ebonycloud: Ancient dark gray tom with a missing eye; oldest cat in the clan Heatherstripe: Elderly, long-haired thick-pelted cream she-cat with dark blue eyes RainClan: Leader – Webstar: Small blue gray she-cat Deputy – Featherfern: Tall gray she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat – Newttail: Blind dark cream tom Warriors – Raccoonfur: Golden tabby tom with dark legs (Apprentice: Shellpaw) Ivycloud: Dark ginger she-cat with white splotches (Apprentice: Graypaw) Dustheart: Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle Lizardtooth: Lithe tawny tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Mothpaw) Stormpelt: Big gray tom Rockfur: Skinny gray she-cat with a ragged pelt Ravensky: Silver-gray she-cat Scorchtail: Dark ginger tabby tom Queens – Applemist: Pretty tortoiseshell (Kits: Shellpaw, Mothpaw, and Hailkit) Elders - Breezefeather: Small gray tabby tom SnowClan: Leader – Spiderstar: Silver tom with amber eyes Deputy – Spruceleaf: Dark brown tom with splotches of white fur Medicine Cat – Greenberry: Delicate cinnamon she-cat (Apprentice: Mousetail) Warriors – Sandtalon: Sandy-and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Runningpaw) Dewfoot: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes Thistlebush: Small pitch-black tom (Apprentice: Viperpaw) Ashstorm: Long-furred gray tabby tom Morningwater: Sleek silver she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Beetlepaw) Ratnose: Small dark gray tom Queens – Needlewhisker: Long-legged black-and-white queen (Kits not born yet) Honeystripe: Striped tortoiseshell (Kits: Amberkit and Mistlekit) Elders – Weaselfoot: Cream tom Duskblaze: Elderly white she-cat with orange patches RockClan: Leader – Wildstar: Large tawny tabby tom Deputy – Finchwing: Elegant sandy she-cat (Apprentice: Bouncepaw) Medicine Cat – Ottertooth: Light brown tom with black chest hair and a black underbelly Warriors – Flametuft: Swift ginger tom with a very long tail (Apprentice: Fuzzypaw) Copperheart: Sandy tabby tom with a white muzzle Heronbrook: Skinny silver she-cat with a thick stripe over one eye (Apprentice: Ripplepaw) Mosstail: Long-legged pale brown tom (Apprentice: Batpaw) Yellowstripe: Dark golden she-cat with a white tail Acornfall: Chestnut brown tom with bright green eyes Echocall: Small black-and-white tom Queens – Cloudbird: Fluffy white queen (Kits: Brindlekit and Haykit) Elders – Birchtuft: Small gray she-cat with black spots Sheepbelly: Skinny, dappled fawn tom Category:Allegiances Category:BrackenfurBFB Category:A Strange Omen